Chess or World Domination
by Crimson Creature Izumi
Summary: Knives thinks about stuff. Milly spazzes out,not really. Read and Review please! Your reviews mean the WORLD! Flames welcome! Flinches, did i just say that! oh, and it is NOT a romance!


Chess Or World Domination?

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.

A/N: Yeah, it's real short, but it's just an idea that popped into my head all of the sudden. . . .

I sit here day-in day-out, bedridden as the humans call it. I would have long fled these walls of imprisonment if it weren't for the peppered wounds imbedded into my flesh. Wounds from the twin I put all of my time and devotion into helping. Wounds that fasten me to this world of filth and despair.

My brother. . . . Vash. . . . If only you would wake up and take heed to your surroundings. The humans that you love so shall be your down fall. They may smile at you and praise your name now, but the moment something goes down, who's the first to be blamed? Why do you protect those who bring you pain and turn on your own flesh and blood?

All I've done was try to broaden your horizons. Your outlook on life is poor, looking to that impudent woman for strength when you have possessed it all along. You and your humans may have called it 'torture' but I was merely opening your eyes to what is right in front of you. The human race shall extinguish it's self, it is fate, I simply gave them a push in the right direction, you see.

This planet may be dusty and harsh, but if you had only listened to me we could have established an environment free of parasitic existence. We could have freed our siblings from the capsules they lay imprisoned in. Begrudging may it be; I have decided to give up hope on you, brother. You can stay with the spiders and let them steadily dissect you until you mingle with the piles of rubble that blanket this world.

Me? I shall set out on a journey of revival and retribution. I will save our brethren and alter their existence. We will ri-

A disturbance? There Is a light knock on the door. Aaahh, it is the spider. She has brought me nourishment throughout my time here. After a moment she enters the room with a platter of food. Slowly, she makes here way to my side and places the tray on my side table. All the time I keep my eyes on her, she may be a trusting individual to most, but to me, she is just another sullied spider, just not as. . . . Filthy. . . .

"How are you today Mr. Knives?" she implores beaming like an idiot

I raise and eyebrow, why does she insist on conversing with me? I never reply or give her the slightest hint of interest, so why does she continue this impractical act of miss accomplishment?

"Well," she continues looking over to the tray of food, "We have a lovely outré of . . . . "

She points to the serving dish, "Oatmeal a la cinnamon with a exquisite side of buttered toast and fresh squeezed orange juice"

As she continues to blabber on about random topics, my patience is flaking away. She is either extremely brave, of just plain ignorant to toy with my fortitude. I consider for a second if I should just kill her now, but then I wouldn't hear the end of Vash's feminine nagging (and I would lose my point of entertainment).

I open my mouth to order her leave but she suddenly jumps at my side.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims, "Are you thirsty?"

She then bolts out of the room. Her footsteps fade down the hall. I close my eyes, irritated. She has to be the dumbest human I have encountered in all my years. Yet, I can't bring myself to actually _hate_ her. If she weren't a spider, then I would probably befriend her. Wait. . . . Did that just come from me!

There was no time to ponder the rest of my little discussion, for she burst through the door at that moment, equipped with a glass of clear water. I looked over at her panting form and sighed inertly.

"Here you go," she said though breaths

I let my stare slip from her to rest on the glass of orange juice on my side table. I looked back at her warily and cleared my throat. Her head snapped up and she gazed at me before looking to the glass of orange juice.

She smacked a hand to her forehead, "Ooooohhh," she sighed, "I forgot"

"Well," she began, "like my big-big sister always says, 'never let things go to waste'"

With that she drank the water in five large gulps. After all the water had been drained from the glass, she sighed and looked down at me.

"Well Mr. Knives," she said, "I hope your wounds heal soon, so we can play a nice game a chess"

She grasped the doorknob and turned to me, "I bet you're real real smart," she said

I watched her disappear through the door. Yes, she is a _very_ interesting one. Maybe when these wounds heal, I'll take you up on that offer, woman. Then again, maybe I'll escape this place and kill you all.

There's something to look forward to either way I go. . . .

* * *

Izumi: Well, hoped you liked it, review if you can please! 

Knives: Ugh, don't review; she made me an emo in this fic. . .

Vash: Hey! _I'm _supposed to be the main character in this show!

Izumi: It's just a _fic_! Shut up, I tried my best. . . .

Knives: Yeah well, I don't mingle with spiders.

Izumi: (scowls and says in a demonic voice) Well _I'm_ the author, and what _I_ say goes!

Knives and Vash: Oo

Izumi: (smiles and turns to audience) Any quotes, comments, requests? Just leave them here.

FLAMES WELCOME!


End file.
